My Dear Brother
by Yayaoi
Summary: Saat tau Ichigo punya pacar, Hitsugaya jadi marah sendiri. Ichigo juga menjadi marah saat Hitsugaya bilang kalau Grimmjow adalah pacarnya. Chapter 4 Update!
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Title**

**My Dear Brother**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate**

**T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Drama, Humor, dkk (?)**

**WARNING!  
><strong>

**Yaoi, AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**A/N :**

**Nyaaan~ baru kali ini saya bikin HitsuIchi, maaf kalo gaje… maklum, saya kan rada-rada (?)**

**Enjoy aja deh!**

"Nii-san, telur panggang Shiro mana?"

Terdengar suara cempereng dari arah kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya. Pemilik suara cempereng tersebut adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, bocah berumur 5 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku tk.

"Sebentar ya, Shiro, sedang Nii-san buatkan telur panggang Shiro," kata seorang bocah rambut _orange_ bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Hitsugaya, ia duduk di bangku kelas 3 sd.

"Nih, telur panggang Shiro udah jadi," kata Ichigo sambil menaruh telur panggang ke atas piring makan Hitsugaya.

"Horeeee!" pekik Hitsugaya senang.

"Sini Nii-san suapin, Shiro duduk yang manis ya," ucap Ichigo lembut.

Hitsugaya pun menurut dan segera duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Aaaa..." Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sungguh imut.

Ichigo menyuapi Hitsugaya dengan lembut. Pasangan kakak-beradik itu hidup mandiri, orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri. Ichigo, walaupun anak angkat, tapi ia mengganggap Hitsugaya sebagai adik kandungnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Hitsugaya.

"Nii-san, Shiro sayang Nii-san!" kata Hitsugaya riang

"Nii-san juga sayang Shiro," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

_**10 tahun kemudian...**_

"Kurosaki, kau masih lama tidak?" Hitsugaya berteriak kesal sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi kok, sabar dong," sahut Ichigo dari lantai atas, lalu segera turun kebawah.

"Setiap hari selalu begini, kau selalu bangun siang. Bukankah di kamarmu ada alarm? Apa aku harus setiap hari membangunkanmu? Kau kan lebih tua dariku, seharusnya kau punya sifat _leadership_!" omel Hitsugaya.

"Ya ampun, Shiro... pagi-pagi begini sudah marah-marah, pantas saja mukamu seperti kakek-kakek," ledek Ichigo yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"_Urusee, baka nii-san_!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal.

"Hehehe, maaf bercanda, aku sudah selesai nih yuk berangkat!" kata Ichigo yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Huh!" Hitsugaya membuang muka kesal.

Hampir setiap hari suasana rumah kediaman Hitsugaya ribut seperti itu selama 10 tahun ini. Karena Hitsugaya adalah orang yang disiplin waktu, ia selalu datang 30 menit sebelum sekolah dimulai, sedangkan Ichigo adalah orang yang tidak disiplin, ia akan datang ke kampusnya kapan saja dia mau.

Hitsugaya membuka pintu mobil _mercedes_ hitam lalu menutupnya dengan keras. Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang sensitif ini. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin, lalu menancapkan gas dan segera meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya itu.

.

.

.

"Nanti pulangnya mau dijemput?" tanya Ichigo ketika mereka sampai di SMA Karakura.

"Tidak usah, lagi pula kau kan masih ada jadwal kuliah sore nanti," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Aku bisa membolos," kata Ichigo santai.

"Kau ini bolos terus, pantas saja kau bodoh!" kata Hitsugaya kasar.

"Biar bodoh kau suka kan?" goda Ichigo dengan cengiran jahil khasnya.

"_Urusee_!" bentak Hitsugaya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mobil _mercedes_ hitam itu.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkah laku Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya telah berubah menjadi dewasa, ia bukan lagi bocah yang bermanja-manja dengan Ichigo. Emosinya tak terkendali. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Hitsugaya kecil yang manja dan polos.

Ichigo sebenarnya lebih suka Hitsugaya yang sekarang, lebih enak untuk dijahili. Tapi ia rindu dengan Hitsugaya yang suka bermanja-manja dengannya, dan ia akan memperlakukannya sebagai adik kecilnya. Namun mungkin sekarang keadaan telah berbeda, mereka telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda. Sifat, tinggi, berat, suara, dan tampang mereka telah berubah.

_Drrt... drrt..._

Ichigo segera mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar, sebuah nama di layar teleponnya tampil, Renji Abarai.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo saat ia mengangkat telepon.

"_Bro, lo dimana? Dosennya udah masuk dari 20 menit yang lalu,_" kata suara disebrang.

"Gue masih di sekolah Hitsugaya, ya udah sebentar lagi juga gue nyampe," kata Ichigo tenang

"_Bukannya SMA Karakura masuknya jam setengah delapan ya? sekarang kan masih jam 7, Hitsugaya rajin amat._"

"Namanya juga adik gue, _always on time_," kata Ichigo

"_Kakak sama adik sifatnya beda jauh, ya udah gua putus ya,_" kata Renji

"Ya," kata Ichigo singkat, dan telepon pun terputus. Ichigo segera menaruh handphonenya dan menancapkan gas menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, kenapa kau bisa telat? Saya mau alasan yang masuk akal!" bentak Uruhara sensei ketika Ichigo sampai di ruang kuliahnya.

"_Sumimasen_ sensei, saya kesiangan," kata Ichigo.

"Kesiangan? Alasan konyol, pergi dari kelas saya! Saya tak sudi mengajar anak malas sepertimu!" teriak Uruhara sensei menggelegar.

Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi diam seribu bahasa, sweatdrop melihat kemarahan dosennya. Ichigo segera meninggalkan ruang kuliahnya dengan santai. Diusir dari ruangan kuliah oleh Uruhara sensei? Itu sudah biasa untuk berandalan seperti Ichigo.

Kalau diusir ya tinggal pergi saja ke taman. Itulah kebiasaan Ichigo, dan ia pun segera ke taman kampus, tempat dimana mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berkumpul. Ichigo pergi ke arah bangku taman dibawah pohon rindang yang terletak di paling ujung taman. Tampak dua pasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan disitu.

"Minggir!" hardik Ichigo keras. Pasangan itu merasa terganggu dan ingin marah, tapi begitu tahu di hadapannya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, berandalan terkenal, mereka segera pergi dari bangku itu.

Ichigo terkekeh-kekeh, enaknya jadi berandalan. Ditakuti oleh semua orang dan mendapatkan fasilitas yang enak hanya dengan menghardik.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak ikut kuliah, sudah hampir sebulan tujuan Ichigo ke kampus hanyalah main bersama teman-temannya. Ichigo tiba-tiba mengingat kata-kata Hitsugaya saat di SMA Karakura tadi.

"_Kau ini bolos terus, pantas saja kau bodoh!_"

"Bodoh ya," gumam Ichigo, sekarang sosok Hitsugaya lah yang ada dalam benaknya. Dia memikirkan apa yang sedang Hitsugaya lakukan, membayangkan reaksi Hitsugaya ketika ia jahili, membayangkan tubuh Hitsugaya yang mungil dan seksi...

_Seksi?_

Ichigo menampar pipinya keras-keras. _Apa-apaan aku ini, membayangkan yang tidak-tidak pada adik sendiri!_ Batin Ichigo.

Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil satu bungkus rokok. Ia ambil sebatang rokok dan menyelipkan batang rokok itu diantara kedua bibirnya, ia merogoh lagi saku celananya dan mendapatkan korek api, lalu ia nyalakan rokoknya.

Rokok adalah alternatif untuknya ketika ia sedang kesal. Saat ia menghisap rokok, ia sedang mengumpulkan kekesalannya, dan saat ia menghembuskan asap rokok kekesalannya hilang.

.

.

.

Semua siswa dan siswi memandangi mobil _mercedes _hitam yang diparkir di depan SMA Karakura. Terlihat Ichigo sedang duduk di kap mobilnya sambil menghisap rokok.

"Hei, itu bukannya kakaknya Hitsugaya-kun?" kata seorang siswi.

"Iya. Keren banget!" kata seorang siswi lain.

"Nggak kakak, nggak adik, sama-sama keren."

Semua siswi menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan kagum. Ichigo yang tidak mempedulikan tatapan semua orang, memandangi gerbang sekolah, menunggu hingga sosok Hitsugaya terlihat.

Akhirnya sosk rambut _spike_ putih, mata hijau zamrud, dan pendek terlihat di gerbang. Segera saja Ichigo memanggil adiknya itu.

"Shiro!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang ia kenal, Hitsugaya segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ku... Kurosaki?" pekik Hitsugaya kaget. Seharusnya Ichigo pulang malam karena ia masih ada jadwal kuliah.

"Yumichika, kau duluan saja!" kata Hitsugaya dan langsung menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu. Hei, aku baru beli kaset baru, nanti malam kita tonton dengan pop corn dan soda ya," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Kau kan seharusnya masih ada di kampus," kata Hitsugaya.

"Memang, tapi aku ingin bersama dengan _otouto-chan_ ku ini," ujar Ichigo sambil merangkul pundak Hitsugaya.

"_Urusee, baka nii-chan_! Lagi-lagi kau bolos, bagaimana kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu?" omel Hitsugaya dan melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Ichigo.

"Mungkin belajar tidak cocok untukku," kata Ichigo santai. "Yuk, pulang, makan malam hari ini kare ya," kata Ichigo sambil masuk ke dalam mobil _mercedes_ nya.

Hitsugaya pun menurut dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Shiro... makan malamnya sudah siap nih!" seru Ichigo dari arah dapur.

"Ya, sebentar," kata Hitsugaya yang sedang memainkan _facebook_ nya.

"Ayolah, nanti kasih sayangku hilang digantikan oleh kare dingin yang tidak penuh kasih sayang," kata Ichigo.

"Tsk, iya... iya..." Hitsugaya berdecak kesal dan segera me_-log out facebook_nya. Ia pun beranjak keluar kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan terlihat Ichigo sedang duduk di kursi makan. Hitsugaya pun menarik kursinya dan segera duduk.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap Hitsugaya dan segera memakan karenya dengan lahap. Ichigo memperhatikan Hitsugaya sedang makan, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu menyadari kalau ia sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Melihatmu makan saja aku sudah kenyang, karena saat kau sedang makan kau terlihat manis," goda Ichigo.

"Huh! Tidak lucu, Kurosaki," kata Hitsugaya sebal.

Ichigo hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mulai memakan makan malamnya.

"Hahi hini hiha honhon hahet hang hu heli hahi ha?" ucap Ichigo tidak jelas karena di mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada dalam mulutmu, baru kau makan," tegur Hitsugaya.

Ichigo segera mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya dan segera menelannya.

"Habis ini kita nonton kaset yang ku beli tadi ya?" kata Ichigo.

"Film apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Full Moon_," jawab Ichigo santai.

Air muka Hitsugaya berubah seketika. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya lemas, _Full Moon itu film horor Sadako kan?_ Batin Hitsugaya ngeri.

"Ada apa? Kok wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kurosaki, aku langsung tidur saja ya, aku banyak tugas," kata Hitsugaya dengan suara bergetar.

"Besok kan libur, jadi kau santai saja," kata Ichigo.

"Ah, aku ingat! Besok aku ada janji pagi-pagi sekali dengan Hinamori jadi akut tidak bisa tidur malam," kata Hitsugaya lagi.

"Shiro... jangan-jangan kau..." Ichigo menggantung kata-katanya, lalu senyuman jahil terlukis di wajahnya. "Kau takut nonton film horor ya? tenang saja, nii-san akan ada disampingmu untuk menjagamu dari hantu sadako itu," kata Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau tidur saja, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," kata Hitsugaya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Katanya sih..." Ichigo lagi-lagi menggantung kalimatnya, Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya.

"... di saat ada orang sedang menonton film Sadako di rumah, seluruh anggota keluarga harus menonton film itu bersama-sama. Kalau tidak, hantu Sadako akan mendatangi orang yang tidak menonton film itu dan langsung membunuhnya," kata Ichigo dengan suara serak. Bulu kuduk Hitsugaya langsung berdiri.

"Huwaaaa... Kurosaki...!" Hitsugaya berlari dan memeluk Ichigo.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Jangan nakutin dong!" rengek Hitsugaya, tanganny gemetaran dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaha... _gomen_," kata Ichigo lalu membalas pelukan Hitsugaya.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Hitsugaya saat Ichigo membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah tidak takut lagi kan, nah sekarang kita nonton filmnya," kata Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, dan mengikuti Ichigo ke ruang keluarga. Hitsugaya duduk di sofa panjang, Ichigo memasukan kaset _Full Moon_ kedalam _dvd player_.

"Sebentar ya, aku ambil dulu pop corn dan sodanya," kata Ichigo lalu pergi ke arah dapur.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, film _Full Moon _sudah dimulai, _soundtrack_ lagu yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding terdengar. Awalnya sihbiasa saja, tentang sekumpulan remaja yang menonton film horor bersama-sama. Tapi, tiba-tiba merangkak seorang perempuan dari layar kaca tv tersebut membawa pisau. Sekumpulan remaja itu dibunuh dengan sadis.

"Ku... Kurosaki...," Hitsugaya menggenggam bantal yang dipegangnya erat-erat.

Hantu Sadako itu kembali ke layar tv, sebelum ia kembali ke layar tv, ia menampakan wajahnya yang menyeramkan penuh darah.

"KUROSAKI!" teriak Hitsugaya histeris, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?" sahut Ichigo yang sudah ada disebelah Hitsugaya, entah kapan dia ada disitu.

"Uwaaaa!" teriak Hitsugaya kaget.

Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Buahahahaha, seharusnya kau lihat ekspresi wajahmu itu Shiro, lucu sekali!" kata Ichigo, sementara Hitsugaya membeku di tempat.

"Ng? Shiro?" tanya Ichigo heran, biasanya Hitsugaya akan membalas perkataannya tapi kali ini tidak.

"Ku... Kurosaki...," Hitsugaya menggenggam lengan baju Ichigo. "... takut," ucap Hitsugaya dengan suara pelan.

Ichigo membulatkan matanya. Hitsugaya tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk berbicara pun sekarang ini Hitsugaya susah. Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya kedalam pelukannya lalu mematikan film _Full Moon_nya.

"_Gomen_ ya, Shiro," ucap Ichigo lembut, ia mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, bodoh!" kata Hitsugaya isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Ichigo tertawa pelan.

"Wah, Shiro kok kayak anak perempuan ya, nonton film horor aja nangis," sindir Ichigo.

"_Urusee_, kau yang meninggalkanku sendirian saat adegan seram!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Hm, maaf ya," Ichigo memangku Hitsugaya dalam posisi berhadapan, Ichigo menghapus jejak air mata Hitsugaya di pipinya.

Wajah Hitsugaya terasa panas. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Batin Hitsugaya. Wajah Ichigo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo.

"Kurosaki," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Hm?" sahut Ichigo

"Suka," kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hitsugaya.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N :**

**Eeeng iiing eeeng!**

**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Itu masih Author pikirin,**

**Apakah fict ini gaje? Review saja, kritik dan saran yang membantu menyenangkan hati saya dan menjad motivasi untuk terus berkarya ^^**


	2. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

**Title**

**My Dear Brother**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate**

**M- (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Drama, Humor, dkk (?)**

**WARNING!  
><strong>

**Yaoi, AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**A/N :**

**Lohaaa, chapter 2 sudah jadi...**

**Oke, pertama saya mau minta maaf karena statusnya **_**complete**_** padahal **_**to be continue**_**, **_**sumimasen**_**... makasih ya, udah ngingetin **

**Kedua, **_**rate**_** nya ganti jadi M-, ada unsur dewasanya dikit, makanya saya ganti. Tapi di pencarian saya tetep kasih **_**rate **_**T biar nggak susah nyarinya, nanti pas chapter selanjutnya saya ganti jadi **_**rate **_**M. Maaf yang nggak suka, lemon, tabokin aja authornya tapi jangan keras-keras. **_**HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI**_

**Ketiga, enjoy! **

"Suka," kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hitsugaya. Ichigo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Suka? Suka apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh, su... suka puding! Aku suka puding!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Puding? Kau masih lapar ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"Begitulah," jawab Hitsugaya berbohong. Padahal ia sudah kenyang sekali.

"Mau makan? Masih ada sisa kare di dapur," kata Ichigo.

"Tidak usah. Aku mau ke kamar saja, selamat tidur," kata Hitsugaya sambil turun dari pangkuan Ichigo lalu melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku berdebar terus dari tadi? Perasaan apa ini?_ batin Hitsugaya panik. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang, perasaan berdebar ketika berada dekat Ichigo, perasaan yang membuat wajahnya panas dan sulit berfikir.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki, bangun! Sudah jam 9, aku belum sarapan nih!" seru Hitsugaya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Hemm... sebentar lagi, 5 menit lagi deh," sahut Ichigo malas.

"Kurosakiiii! Aku tak bisa masak, dan aku sudah sangat lapar," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada memelas.

"Hemm... baiklah," sahut Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka.

"Shiro-chan, lain kali aku akan mengajarimu memasak agar tidak mengganggu tidurku lagi," kata Ichigo.

"Kau saja yang pemalas, ini kan sudah jam 9, kau masih saja tidur!" omel Histugaya.

"Semalam kan aku begadang, perhatian dong denganku, Shiro-chan," kata Ichigo dengan nada manja.

"_Urusee_! Siapa suruh begadang? Sudahlah, aku lapar, aku mau makan," kata Histugaya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Semalaman dia menonton film _Full Moon_ tanpa ada yang menemani, dia bosan makanya ia putar sampai 3 kali, makanya ia baru tidur jam 4 pagi dini hari.

"Sarapannya kare yang kemarin malamsaja ya," kata Ichigo sambil memanaskan panci yang berisi kare.

"Terserah deh, aku lapaaaar~"kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil aja," kata Ichigo lalu mengacak-acak rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"Hentikan, aku bukan anak kecil. Umurku 15 tahun," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya.

"Dan umurku 18 tahun," kata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tanya!" kata Hitsugaya ketus. Ichigo hanya terkekeh-kekeh mendengarnya.

"Nih, sarapannya sudah jadi," kata Ichigo sambil mematikan kompor. "Bagus," kata Hitsugaya senang. "Terima kasih, Kurosaki."

"Sama-sama, Shiro-chan, ya ampun kau manis sekali saat mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Hitsugaya gemas.

"Hentikan! Apaan sih, Kurosaki?" kata Histugaya sambil membalas mencubit pipi Ichigo.

"Aaaaw, hentikan, aku hanya bercanda!" pinta Ichigo. Hitsugaya melepas cubitannya, dan segera makan sarapannya.

"Ng? Kau tak sarapan Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu melihat Ichigo keluar dapur.

"Nanti saja di kafe," jawab Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kafe? Kau mau pergi keluar?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya, aku mau kencan," jawab Ichigo.

_Deg! Kencan?_

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Rukia. Kau masih ingat kan? Itu loh, yang minggu kemarin ke rumah kita," kata Ichigo.

_Kuchiki Rukia? Gadis yang sangat berisik itu?_

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Hmm... begitulah," jawab Ichigo dengan senyuman ceria. Melihat senyuman Ichigo, Hitsugaya tambah sakit hati. Apa Ichigo segitu bahagianya dengan Rukia?

"Ada apa Hitsugaya? Maaf ya, _Aniki_ mu yang keren ini sudah punya pacar. Aku jadi merasa lebih senior dari padamu," gurau Ichigo, tapi itu tidak akan membuat Hitsugaya tertawa.

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Masa' aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah?" kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo tertawa keras.

"Kau ajak saja temanmu, atau siapa, lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukmu dirumah. Lakukan apa saja sesukamu, dengan begitu kau tidak kesepian kan?" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya.

"_Lakukan apa saja sesukaku_?" Hitsugaya mengulangi perkataan Ichigo.

"Ya. Tapi tidak termasuk pesta atau lompat dari atas genting, loh. Wah, gawat, sebentar lagi aku harus menjemputnya, aku harus siap-siap!" seru Ichigo ketika ia melihat jam tangannya. Segera saja, Ichigo pergi dari dapur dan meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang hanya bisa menatapinya dengan pandangan kecewa.

.

.

.

"Shiro-chan, aku pergi dulu!" seru Ichigo dari arah teras rumah.

"Hn," balas Hitsugaya pendek.

"_Jaa_!"

Terdengar derum mobil Ichigo melaju. Hitsugaya menatap layar tv di depannya dengan hampa. Bosan. Ituah yang dirasakannya. Hitsugaya meraih _handphone_ nya yang ada di atas meja.

Dia membuka data kontak di _handphone_ nya. Siapa yang ingin dia ajak ke rumahnya? Matsumoto? Paling sedang kencan dengan pacar barunya. Orihime? Pergi sekeluarga ke pantai. Yumichika? Paling sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan karena nilainya jelek. Dan tiba-tiba saja, jari Hitsugaya berhenti di satu nama...

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow adalah sahabat Ichigo tapi beda jurusan. Hitsugaya bertemu dengannya saat Rukia juga datang ke rumahnya, Hitsugaya langsung merasa akrab dengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow dari kalangan orang-orang kaya raya, ayahnya pengusaha sukses, ibunya artis terkenal, Hitsugaya pernah diajak main ke rumahnya, namun saat itu Hitsugaya ada urusan penting makanya Hitsugaya menolak. Tapi, belakangan ini Grimmjow sibuk mengurus kuliahnya, kalau Grimmjow bolos kuliah sekali saja, ayahnya pasti marah, makanya Grimmjow jarang sekali bolos kuliah.

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar. Mengajak Grimmjow ke rumah atau tidak? Tapi dari pada ia sendirian saja di rumah, ia ajak saja.

"_Halo, Toushiro?_" terdengar suara bariton dari telepon. Suara Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-san, maaf, apa kau ada waktu luang hari ini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Aku ada jadwal kuliah siang ini_," jawab Grimmjow.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu," kata Hitsugaya kecewa.

"_Ada apa?_" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki pergi kencan dengan Kuchiki-san, aku sendirian di rumah, teman-temanku semuanya punya kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengajakmu kesini, tapi ternyata kau ada jadwal kuliah. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," kata Toushirou hendak menutup teleponnya.

"_Tunggu dulu, Toushirou, aku akan disitu 15 menit lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menemanimu, aku bolos saja,_" kata Grimmjow lalu menutup teleponnya. Hitsugaya terdiam sambil menatap _handphone_ nya. _Grimmjow rela bolos kuliah demi diriku?_ Batin Hitsugaya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, dia merasakan perasaan ini lagi, bedanya ini karena Grimmjow bukan karena Ichigo. Kenapa Grimmjow bisa membuatnya begini?

11 menit kemudian, terdengar deruman motor di depan rumah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung lompat dari sofa dan segera berlari keluar. Di depan rumah Hitsugaya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru langit sama seperti warna matanya, wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya atletis, dialah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Grimmjow-san, cepat sekali, belum 15 menit," kata Hitsugaya.

"Cih, suaramu terdengar seperti mau menangis tau di telpon, makanya aku cepat-cepat kesini," kata Grimmjow.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak merasa begitu," kata Hitsugaya.

"Terserah deh. Aku disuruh di luar saja nih?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ah, maaf, silahkan masuk," kata Hitsugaya sambil membukakan pagar. Grimmjow segera memakirkan motornya di garasi.

"Ichigo kencan dengan Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Begitulah," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Jadi kita berduaan saja nih, di rumah?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada iseng.

Hitsugaya _blushing_ lagi. Ia baru sadar kalau mereka hanya berdua saja, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. _Duh, bisa-bisa aku jantungan kalau begini terus_, batin Hitsugaya panik.

"Ada apa Toushiro? Wajahmu memerah, lucu sekali," kata Grimmjow. Hitsugaya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh... tidak, Grimmjow-san mau minum apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Cairan _pre-cum_ mu," jawab Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

"A... apa?" pekik Hitsugaya kaget.

"Hehehe, bercanda kok, aku mau kopi saja," kata Grimmjow sambil tertawa usil.

"Huh, bercandanya berlebihan, ah!" kata Hitsugaya merajuk lalu pergi ke dapur. Grimmjow terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya, Ichigo dan Grimmjow sama-sama usil, hanya saja Grimmjow lebih ke arah mesum.

"Grimmjow-san, kopinya habis. Air putih saja ya?" teriak Hitsugaya dari dapur. Grimmjow tertawa pelan.

"Ya sudah, sedanya saja," kata Grimmjow. Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya datang sambil membawakan nampan berisi 2 gelas air putih.

"Grimmjow-san kan ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, memangnya tidak dimarahi ayahmu?" tanya Hitsugaya lalu duduk disebelah Grimmjow.

"Masa bodo' dengan ayah marah atau tidak, yang penting kau tidak kesepian," jawab Grimmjow. Hitsugaya terharu dengan jawaban Grimmjow, dia rela dimarahi ayahnya demi Hitsugaya.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu," kata Hitsugaya menyesal. Grimmjow melirik ke Hitsugaya.

"Ngomong apa sih? Untukmu, jatuh ke jurang pun aku rela," kata Grimmjow. matanya tertuju lurus ke arah mata Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya jadi salah tingkah.

"A... apa sih, berlebihan ah!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ternyata rayuan gombalku berhasil juga untukmu," kata Grimmjow sambil tersenyum senang. Hitsugaya melotot kearah Grimmjow.

"Sialan kau!" maki Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha, tapi benar loh, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu," kata Grimmjow.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Dia paling tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, membuatnya berdebar terus. Kenapa Grimmjow bisa membuatnya begini? Bisa membuat Hitsugaya berdebar seperti Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Aku bosan dirumah," kata Hitsugaya.

"Boleh. Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ke taman tengah kota saja, sudah lama aku tidak kesana," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Sip," kata Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan menemani Rukia berbelanja keperluan wanita, lelah juga menemani Rukia berbelanja kesana-kemari, apalagi mendengar ocehan Rukia.

"Rukia, makan dulu yuk, aku belum sarapan nih," kata Ichigo.

"Boleh juga, aku juga sudah lapar," kata Rukia sambil memeluk lengan Ichigo.

Mereka memasuki restoran yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, dan memesan makanan dan minuman.

_Drrt... Drrt..._

_Handphone_ Ichigo bergetar. Ichigo segera melihat nama kontak yang meneleponnya, Renji.

"Yo, kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"_Lo lagi kencan sama Rukia?_" tanya Renji.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"_Nggak. Tadi, Grimmjow pergi buru-buru banget, pas gua tanya kenapa buru-buru kayak gitu dia jawab, 'Toushiro ditinggal Ichigo kencan sama Rukia. Tadi Toushiro telepon, katanya kesepian. Aku ingin menemaninya, mumpung Ichigo nggak ada,'_" kata Renji.

"Terus?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"_Grimmjow langsung ngebut ke rumah lo, kasian si Hitsugaya, seharusnya lo ajak tuh,_" kata Renji.

"Kenapa lo nggak cegah aja si Grimmjow?" bentak Ichigo, membuat banyak pasang mata memandangnya, termasuk Rukia.

"_Ke... kenapa? Bagus kan, Hitsugaya nggak sendirian lagi, ada temennya,_" kata Renji takut-takut.

"Ck, bukan itu masalahnya!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"_Terus apa?_" tanya Renji.

"Udahlah," kata Ichigo lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Kenapa? Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia malah sibuk mencari nama kontak dalam _handphone_ nya.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya sedang duduk sambil makan _hot dog_ dengan Grimmjow, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ nya berbunyi.

"Maaf," kata Hitsugaya sopan, lalu melihat ama orang yang meneleponnya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya cepat-cepat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Kurosaki?"

"_Shiro, kau ada dimana?_" tanya Ichigo dengan suara keras.

"Di taman tengah kota. Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Dengan Grimmjow?_" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, sama Grimmjow-san, tau dari mana?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

"_Ck, kenapa sama Grimmjow sih?_" bentak Ichigo.

"A... kau bilang kan ajak temanku, kau ini gimana sih?"

"_Tapi dia kan bukan temanmu, dia itu temanku_," kata Ichigo.

"Apa temanmu tidak boleh jadi temanku juga?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Bukan begitu, tapi... ck!_" Ichigo terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Sudahlah, telepon kalau penting saja!" kata Hitsugaya kasar.

"_Tapi, Shiro..._"

_Tuuut..._

Hitsugaya menutup telepon, lalu mematikan _handphone_ nya dengan kesal.

"Ichigo ya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ya, menyebalkan deh, dia terdengar kesal saat aku bilang sedang bersamamu. Kalian sedang musuhan ya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak bisa dibilang bermusuhan sih, dia tidak suka saja kalau aku bersamamu," kata Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Soalnya aku sudah bilang pada Ichigo..." Grimmjow menggantung kata-katanya.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Hitsugaya semakin penasaran.

"Kalau aku suka padamu."

.

.

.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi..._"

"Ck, sial, masuk _voice mail_!" maki Ichigo. Rukia memandangi Ichigo dengan heran.

"Ichigo-koi, tidak minum jus stroberinya? Nanti aku minum loh, tapi tetap kamu yang bayar," gurau Rukia.

"Diam dulu, Rukia, ini penting!" bentak Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia jadi marah.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kita kan sedang kencan, jangan pikirkan hal lain, pikirkan tentang kita. Kau bilang hari ini kita mau_ making love_ tapi kalau begini, aku jadi tidak _mood_," kata Rukia.

"Terserahlah," kata Ichigo sambil beranjak pergi. "Ichigo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia tapi Ichigo tidak menggubrisnya, ia melangkah pergi ke _basment_. Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Grimmjow sehari setelah Grimmjow ke rumahnya tepat saat Ichigo jadian dengan Rukia.

_Flashback mode : on_

"_Kau jadian dengan Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow._

"_Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat._

"_Kalau begitu, Toushiro boleh buatku dong," kata Grimmjow._

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Grimmjow tersenyum licik._

"_Toushiro bolehkan kujadikan milikku?" tanya Grimmjow._

_BRAK!_

_Ichigo menggebrak meja, "kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara melengking._

"_Karena aku suka Toushiro."_

_Flashback mode : off_

Ichigo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Awalnya ia anggap Grimmjow hanya bercanda yang tidak-tidak, tapi ternyata Grimmjow tidak main-main. _Kenapa aku tidak rela membiarkan Shiro bersama Grimmjow? Apa aku sangat brother complex? Tidak, ini bukan brother complex. Apa aku suka Shiro?_

Ichigo segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan menyalakan mesin, dengan perasaan kesal ia mengebut ke taman kota.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Jeng jreeeeeng~**

**Masih ada **_**typo**_** nggak? Saya meriksanya cepet-cepet soalnya waktu main warnet saya udah mau abis .**

**Baru kali ini saya bikin fict lebih dari 2 chapter, padahal biasanya cuma sampe 2 chapter aja udah tamat, loh...**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin ada **_**lime**_**, maaf yah yang nggak suka 'begituan' jadi ngga bisa baca fict ini lagi, tapi kalo nekat masih bisa baca kok *author ditampol***

**Akhir kata, kalau saya ada kesalahan, saran, de el el, review ajaaa... **_**arigatou gozaimasu.**_


	3. Grimmjow dan Ichigo

**Title**

**My Dear Brother**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate**

**M (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Drama, Humor, dkk (?)**

**WARNING!  
><strong>

**Yaoi, AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), LIME, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Aku suka padamu."

3 kata itu membuat Hitsugaya membeku ditempat. Pandangan matanya tertuju lurus kepada Grimmjow, sedangkan otaknya berusaha memproses kata-kata Grimmjow.

'_Grimmjow-san suka padaku. Suka adalah perasaan spesial. Spesial itu istimewa. Istimewa itu sangat khusus. Khusus itu..._' begitulah yang ada di pikiran Hitsugaya, mendefinisikan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya.

"Hoi, Toushirou! Kau masih disini?" kata Grimmjow sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan mata Hitsugaya, tapi itu tidak berhasil, Hitsugaya masih tetap mematung.

"Toushirou?" kali ini Grimmjow menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hitsugaya. Namun hasilnya nihil, Hitugaya masih tetap mematung di tempat. Grimmjow menghela nafas. '_Segitu shocknya ya? Sampai membatu seperti ini_," batin Grimmjow. Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya, lalu menggigit pelan daun telinga Hitsugaya. Hasilnya? Hitsugaya lansung berteriak kaget.

"Uwaaa!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Grimmjow. "Apaan sih, Grimmjow-san?" bentak Hitsugaya sambil memegangi telinganya yang digigit Grimmjow.

"_Gomen_, habis kau diam terus sih," kata Grimmjow sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Hitsugaya cemberut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Hei, jangan cemberut dong. Apa jawabanmu atas pernyataan cintaku?" tanya Grimmjow. Hitsugaya _blushing_ seketika. Padahal tadi dia udah lupa, sekarang jadi inget lagi.

"A... anu... Grimmjow-san..." kata Hitsugaya tergagap-gagap.

"Hm?"

"Aku... aku... maaf, aku... aku tidak tau," kata Hitsugaya. Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Tak apa, Toushirou, tak masalah," kata Grimmjow sambil mengelus kepala Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya tambah memerah. Tangan Grimmjow yang kekar itu menyentuh kepalanya dengan sangat lembut. Ah, Hitsugaya jadi merindukan Ichigo yang biasa mengusap-usap kepalanya dari dulu. Sekarang Ichigo malah sama Rukia. Entah kenapa Hitsugaya jadi marah begitu mengetahui Ichigo jadian dengan Rukia.

_Tik_

Satu tetes air jatuh di hidung Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menyentuh tetesan air itu.

"Air?" gumam Hitsugaya. Tak lama kemudian satu tetesan lagi jatuh di pipinya, lalu di kepalanya.

"Ck, sial, ternyata dari tadi mendung. Kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya?" umpat Grimmjow. Tetesan air itu makin lama makin deras, Grimmjow menarik tangan ke Hitsugaya menuju motornya.

"Ayo, kita ke apartemenku, tidak jauh dari sini!" seru Grimmjow. Hitsugaya menurut saja, karena ia juga tidak mau basah kuyub karena air hujan.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Bukankah ia tadi mengebut dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow? Kenapa dari tadi tidak sampai-sampai? Jawabannya adalah...

"Ck, sudah macet, sekarang hujan pula!"

... ia terjebak macet sedari tadi.

Ya, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan menyebabkan macet total, itu sebabnya Ichigo tidak sampai ke taman tengah kota sedari tadi. Sungguh sial nasibnya.

"Kalau hujan begini Shiro dan Grimmjow pasti sudah pergi!" umpat Ichigo. Ia menyesal kenapa tadi ia tidak membawa motor saja? Kan lebih efektif.

.

.

.

"Sial, hujannya deras banget! Udah keburu basah kuyub sebelum sampai di apartemen!" umpat Grimmjow ketika mereka sampai di apartemen Grimmjow. Apartemen yang sangat luas, berwarna biru laut, sangat menggambarkan Grimmjow, dan juga furnitur-furnitur yang sangat mahal. Ini nih, kalo jadi orang kaya, tempat tinggalnya mewah.

"Nih, ganti bajumu!" kata Grimmjow sambil menyerahkan baju ganti dan handuk kepada Hitsugaya.

"_Arigatou_," kata Hitsugaya.

"Kamar mandinya ada disana," kata Grimmjow sambil menunjuk pintu yang ada disebelah ruang tv. Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan lalu menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Krek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tampaklah Hitsugaya dengan baju yang sangat kebesaran untuknya. Grimmjow segera menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Kebesaran ya? Padahal itu baju yang paling kecil," kata Grimmjow.

"Apa boleh buat, badanku memang sangat kecil," kata Hitsugaya. Grimmjow tertawa pelan.

Hitsugaya melihat Grimmjow, Grimmjow juga sudah mengganti bajunya. Tentu saja, kalau tidak ganti baju nanti dia kedinginan. '_Tunggu... berarti tadi Grimmjow-san telanjang disini? Telanjang bulat?_' batin Hitsugaya panik. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kenapa Toushirou? Wajahmu memerah," Grimmjow menyadarkan Hitsugaya dari lamunannya. "Ah, tidak," kata Hitsugaya.

Grimmjow memandangi Hitsugaya dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilan Histugaya cukup menggoda untuk para Seme. Baju Grimmjow yang kebesaran di Hitsugaya, merosot sampai bagian dada, hingga tampaklah bagian pudak Hitsugaya yang mulus dan putih, dan celana yang Grimmjow berikan, dilipat oleh Hitsugaya sampai di atas lutut sehingga tampak sedikit paha Hitsugaya yang mulus dan menggoda iman.

"Toushirou, kemarilah," kata Grimmjow sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Hitsugaya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi ia menurut dan segera duduk tepat disebelah Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyeringai senang.

"Grimmjow-san, ada a—" kata-kata Hitsugaya terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow mengangkat Hitsugaya ke pangkuannya.

"Grimm... Grimmjow-san?"

"Tak kusangka, kau ringan sekali, Toushirou," kata Grimmjow. Seringai mesum menghiasi wajahnya.

'_What the hell? Kami-sama, apa yang akan dia lakukan?_' batin Hitsugaya ngeri melihat seringaian Grimmjow. Grimmjow memegang dagu Hitsugaya dengan tangan kirinya lalu mendekatkan wajah Hitsugaya ke wajahnya, hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Mereka berciuman, dan itu adalah ciuman pertama Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Grimmjow, ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tangan kanan Grimmjow memegang kepala belakang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memberontak, ia memukul-mukul pundak Grimmjow tapi itu tidak ada gunanya, Grimmjow tidak mempan dengan serangan lemah begitu. Akhirnya Hitsugaya pasrah, ia tidak mungkin menang melawan Grimmjow yang tenaganya jauh lebih besar darinya. Hal ini membuat Grimmjow tersenyum senang.

Grimmjow menjilat-jilat bibir Hitsugaya, berusaha untuk memasuki mulut Hitsugaya, tapi Hitsugaya tidak mengizinkannya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Melihat aksesnya tertutup, tangan kiri Grimmjow meremas-remas pantat Hitsugaya dengan keras. Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak protes, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Grimmjow, lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Hitsugaya, dan mendominasi mulut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mendorong lidah Grimmjow untuk keluar dari mulutnya dengan lidahnya, tapi itu justru membuat Grimmjow senang. Lidah Hitsugaya dan lidah Grimmjow bertarung di dalam mulut Hitsugaya. Dan pertarungan selalu dimenangkan oleh Grimmjow yang tentu saja lebih berpengalaman dari pada Hitsugaya yang baru pertama kali.

Sudah 2 menit lebih lidah mereka bertarung, saliva menerobos keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka. Hitsugaya mengerang meminta pasokan oksigen, mau tidak mau Grimmjow harus segera melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan memberikan kesempatan Hitsugaya untuk mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah dirasanya nafas Hitsugaya sudah mulai normal kembali, Grimmjow melanjutkan lagi ciuman panasnya. Lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk mulut Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya yang sudah lemas karena ciuman panas yang pertama hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Grimmjow mendominasi mulutnya. Lidah Grimmjow menjilat-jilat seluruh bagian mulut Hitsugaya dengan penuh nafsu. Hitsugaya mengerang tertahan, ia menutup matanya, dan makin lama ia menikmati ciuman itu. Jantungnya berdesir, kenapa dia bisa menikmati ciuman dari Grimmjow?

Grimmjow melepas ciumannya, lalu menatap mata hijau zamrud Hitsugaya.

"Grimmjow-san," kata Hitsugaya pelan, jantung Grimmjow berdegup kencang ketika namanya dipanggil Hitsugaya dengan begitu lembut.

"Panggil aku Grimmjow saja," kata Grimmjow, ia menurunkan Hitsugaya dari pangkuannya, lalu membuka baju atasan Hitsugaya. Sekarang, bagian atas Hitsugaya tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Grimmjow membaringkan Hitsugaya di sofa, lalu segera menyerang bagian perpotongan leher dan pundak Hitsugaya, ia menggigit kecil bagian itu, setelah itu menjilat dan menghisapnya. Tampaklah bercak-bercak merah yang dikenal sebagai _kissmark_.

"Ngghh... Grimmjow-san..." erang Hitsugaya. Grimmjow berpindah ke dada Hitsugaya, terdapat dua puting yang sudah memerah dan menegang, Grimmjow menjilat-jilat puting sebelah kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memilin-milin puting sebelah kiri.

"Ngh... haa... ungggh..." erangan Hitsugaya memenuhi ruang tv apartemen itu. Grimmjow menyeringai di sela-sela kegiatannya. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas kejantanan Hitsugaya yang masih tertutup oleh celana dan sudah mulai mengeras.

"Hah... Grimmjow-san... jangan..." kata Hitsugaya sambil memegang tangan kiri Grimmjow.

"Tapi disini berkata lain, kau tidak kompak, Toushirou," kata Grimmjow sambil menyeringai. Ia segera membuka celana Hitsugaya, termasuk celana boxernya juga. Sekarang tubuh Hitsugaya telanjang bulat, Hitsugaya bergidik merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang telanjang. Perhatian Grimmjow tertuju pada kejantanan Hitsugaya yang menegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan _pre-cum_.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku memang ingin minum cairan _pre-cum_ mu," kata Grimmjow penuh gairah. Ia segera menggenggam kejantanan Hitsugaya, lalu memompanya dengan tempo yang cepat, dan bertambah cepat seiring desahan Hitsugaya.

"Hah... Ah... Ah... Grimm... Jhow..." desah Hitsugaya nikmat. Sentuhan Grimmjow membuatnya menikmati ini semua, membuatnya ingin disentuh lebih jauh dari ini, membuatnya melupakan... Ichigo?

Grimmjow berhenti memompa kejantanan Hitsugaya. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari Hitsugaya, Grimmjow menyeringai senang. Grimmjow melebarkan kedua kaki Hitsugaya, lalu ia meraih kejantanan Hitsugaya dan menuntun kejantanan Hitsugaya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Hitsugaya tersentak merasakan kejantanannya yang masuk kedalam mulut Grimmjow yang basah dan hangat. Grimmjow memaju mundurkan kepalanya juga memainkan kedua bola yang ada di bawah kejantanan Hitsugaya, dan Hitsugaya kembali dibuat merasakan nikmat olehnya.

"Nnnh... Haaa... Mmmh... Grimmjow... Haaa..." desah Hitsugaya. Grimmjow mempercepat temponya seiring dengan desahan Hitsugaya yang makin keras, sampai akhirnya Hitsugaya tidak dapat menahan hasrat yang ditahannya, ia mengeluarkan sebagian cairan _pre-cum_ nya di dalam mulut Grimmjow. Grimmjow segera meneguk cairan _pre-cum_ Hitsugaya dengan cepat, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan _pre-cum_ yang ada di kejantanan Grimmjow. Grimmjow berdiri dan menanggalkan seluruh bajunya, hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya sams sekali tidak bereaksi untuknya.

Grimmjow menyodorkan ketiga jarinya kepada Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Grimmjow memasang tampang bingung.

"Kulum jariku!" perintah Grimmjow. Hitsugaya menurut dan mengulum ketiga jari Grimmjow. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah menurut Grimmjow, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, wajah yang memerah, tubuh telanjang, dan nafas yang terengah-engah Hitsugaya mengulum ketiga jarinya, membuat kejantanan Grimmjow makin menegang dibawah sana.

"Cukup!" perintah Grimmjow, ia menarik jarinya dari mulut Hitsugaya. "Kau tinggal menerima servis dariku saja," kata Grimmjow menyeringai.

.

.

.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi..._"

"Sial! Tidak ada yang aktif!" umpat Ichigo. Ia sudah mendatangi 6 apartemen Grimmjow yang ada di dekat taman tengah kota, Grimmjow mempunyai 12 apartemen yang ada di dekat taman tengah kota, dan sekarang langkah kakinya berat karena ia kelelahan berkeliling sejak tadi pagi ditambah lagi ia belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, tapi ia belum menemukan Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya.

"Shiro, kau ada dimana?" gumam Ichigo lirih sambil bersender di dinding. Perlahan ia tubuhnya merosot kebawah, kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuh Ichigo. Nafas Ichigo terputus-putus, tapi ia masih bertekad untuk menemukan Hitsugaya, sampai akhirnya ia pingsan di dekat lift.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki!" seru Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Grimmjow yang hendak memasukan kejantannya kedalam lubang Hitsugaya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa Toushirou?" tanya Grimmjow bingung. Hitsugaya langsung terduduk.

"Kurosaki..." gumam Hitsugaya. Grimmjow mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Kurosaki, aku melihat dia pingsan," jawab Hitsugaya panik.

"Melihatnya pingsan? Kau kan dari tadi disini," kata Grimmjow.

"Tapi... aku melihatnya..." kata Hitsugaya. Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Kau mau kita menemukannya?" tanya Grimmjow. Hitsugaya menatap Grimmjow. "Ya."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Grimmjow menghela nafas. "Pakai bajumu, aku tau dimana kita harus mencarinya!" perintah Grimmjow. Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu mengambil baju-baju yang ia kenakan tadi. Grimmjow memperhatikan Hitsugaya, sepertinya untuk mendapatkan Hitsugaya lebih susah dari yang dibayangkannya.

.

.

.

Mata cokelat karamel Ichigo terbuka sedikit. Putih. Ya, itulah warna yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Warna putih yang sangat bersih. Ichigo sempat berfikir, apakah ini surga? Bukan. Kalau ini surga, pasti dia bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Lo udah sadar?" suara bariton menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara bariton itu.

"Grimmjow..." desis Ichigo sambil menatap Grimmjow tajam. Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Apa? Jangan salahin gue jika lo terlihat lemah seperti ini, lo yang salah, kenapa lari-lari tapi belum makan sama sekali dari tadi pagi?" kata Grimmjow, ia balas menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Dimana Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo. Grimmjow mengarahkan telujuknya ke sudut ruangan itu, disana terdapat Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa putih.

"Dia bersikeras untuk nemenin lo sampai lo sadar, nggak tau nya dia malah tertidur. Dokter bilang lo kena tifus, jadi harus banyak istirahat," kata Grimmjow.

Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat Hitsugaya yang tertidur di sofa. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di perpotongan antara leher dan pundak Hitsugaya. Tangan kanan Ichigo langsung menyambar kerah baju Grimmjow.

"Lo apain Toushirou?" geram Ichigo, matanya menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara Grimmjow menyeringai licik.

"Kenapa? Gue kan udah minta izin untuk memilikinya, dan lo hanya diam saja, gue anggap aja itu persetujuan," kata Grimmjow. Ichigo makin kuat mencengkram kerah baju Grimmjow.

"Diam bukan berarti setuju!" geram Ichigo.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Bukannya setelah memiliki Rukia lo ninggalin Toushirou? Lantas kenapa bukan gue aja yang menemani Toushirou, gue pasti bakal milikin Toushirou, meskipun itu artinya gue harus berurusan sama lo," kata Grimmjow, ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo.

"Kalau keadaan gue nggak lemes begini, lo pasti udah babak belur!" ancam Ichigo. Tapi ancaman itu tentu saja tidak membuat Grimmjow takut.

"Hitsugaya pasti jadi milik gue, lo liat aja dari bangku penonton sambil gigit jari!" seru Grimmjow.

BUAGH!

Satu tonjokan keras melayang di rahang bawah Grimmjow, otomatis Grimmjow segera terjengkang kebelakang. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Ichigo ber

"Gue peringatkan sekali lagi, Grimmjow, kalau lo mau persahabatan kita nggak putus dan masih sayang nyawa, lo jangan pernah sentuh Hitsugaya lagi!" ancam Ichigo. Grimmjow menyeringai sambil menghapus darah yang menerobos keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bukannya gue udah bilang? Gue pasti bakal milikin Toushirou, meskipun itu artinya gue harus berurusan sama lo, dalam arti gue rela persahabatan kita putus demi Toushirou!" seru Grimmjow. Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Padahal dulu ia dan Grimmjow akrab sekali, seperti saudara, saling menolong satu sama lain, menjunjung tinggi asas kesetiaan, kekuatan, kebersamaan dan tidak meributkan soal cinta. Dulu tali persahabatan mereka sangat erat, sekarang tali persahabatan itu sudah putus. hanya karena memperebutkan satu orang, yaitu Hitsugaya.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Fuala...!

Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Lime nya kurang hot ya? Maaf deh, nggak sampai tahap penetrasi, soalnya saya kasian sama Ichigo. Hehehe.

Sayang sekali Ichigo sama Grimmjow berantem, coba Hitsugaya ada dua, bagi-bagi dah tuh, kagak usah berantem lagi. *author ngelawak*

Untuk info, karena sebentar lagi puasa, update chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama, pokoknya sampe puasa selesai baru saya mulai ngelanjutin fict ini. _Gomenasai_...

Yosh, terakhir, jika saya ada kesalahan dalam EYD, kesalahan dalam cerita, alur kecepetan, cerita yang gaje, dan lain-lain, review yaaa...


	4. Hitsugaya Toushirou

**Title**

**My Dear Brother**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate**

**M (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Drama, Humor, dkk (?)**

**WARNING!**

**Yaoi, AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), LIME, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"Bukannya gue udah bilang? Gue pasti bakal milikin Toushirou, meskipun itu artinya gue harus berurusan sama lo, dalam arti gue rela persahabatan kita putus demi Toushirou!"

Sial! Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Kalau saja aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan lemah begini, sudah kupastikan dia terkapar di lantai sekarang. Apa-apaan dia? Ingin memiliki Toushirou? Jangan harap! Tapi… kenapa aku tak rela Toushirou dimilikinya? Aku tahu kalau Grimmjow bukan termasuk orang yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan, aku tak perlu khawatir Toushirou tersakiti. Tapi… perasaan tidak rela ini… aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau Toushirou dimiliki orang lain.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Gue denger dari Rukia, tadi lo ninggalin Rukia ditengah-tengah kencan. Wow, apakah sebegitu pedulinya kau pada Toushirou?" celetuk Grimmjow, seringaian khas nya belum luput dari wajahnya. Menyebalkan!

"Kenapa kau begitu protektif pada Toushirou?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada suara yang ditekan. Kenapa? Jangan tanya aku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu!

"Karena Toushirou adalah adik gue. Ada masalah Grimmjow?" ucapku asal sambil membalas menyeringai.

"Oh?" seringaian itu akhirnya luput dari wajahnya. "Maksud lo, lo itu _brother complex_, eh? Tapi bukankah ini berlebihan?" ucapnya.

"Jangan lupa kalau lo udah 'menyentuh' Toushirou. Lo telah menyentuh adik gue!" ucapku keras. _Yeah_, aku benar-benar tak rela. Hei, aku saja belum pernah melihat Toushirou telanjang sekalipun. Dan dia yang bahkan bukan kakak nya saja sudah melihatnya, _kuso!_

"Lalu kenapa? Gue juga sudah menyatakan perasaan gue ke Toushirou. Melakukan seks bukan hal tabu bagi remaja 'kan?" ucapnya. Apa? Tunggu! Dia sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Toushirou? Akh, Grimmjow sudah bergerak terlalu jauh!

"Grimmjow…kau—"

"Emmh…" sebuah erangan yang berasal dari sofa pojok ruangan memecahkan suasana mencekam yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku segera menoleh ke sofa, tempat Toushirou tertidur. Begitu juga dengan si brengsek Grimmjow itu. Dapat kulihat kalau Toushirou tertidur dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Manis sekali.

"Kurosaki…"

_Deg!_

Ah, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat ia mengucapkan namaku. Ayolah, Ichigo, kau baru saja divonis kena tifus masa' sekarang kau mau divonis menderita penyakit jantung?

"Ah, Kurosaki!" tiba-tiba ia berseru lalu menoleh ke kanan, ke arah ku dan Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki, kau sudah sadar?" dia segera berlari kearahku dan memelukku. Aku melihat ke arah Grimmjow, kulihat ia memasang tampang kesal. Fuh… rasakan!

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucapku sambil membalas pelukannya, berusaha memanas-manasi si pemuda biru itu. Tapi, Toushirou malah melepaskan pelukannya lalu menginjak kakiku keras-keras.

"Tadi dokter bilang kau belum makan apa-apa dari pagi. _Baka!_ Kenapa tidak makan? Kau membuatku khawatir! Untung ada Grimmjow-san yang membantuku mencarimu," kata Toushirou. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Ya ampun, saat aku masih sakit saja dia masih sangar padaku?

"Benar, untung ada aku." Grimmjow akhirnya buka suara. Kulihat ia menarik Toushirou menjauh dariku dan mendekatkan tubuh mungil Toushirou padanya. Oh, sekarang gantian ia ingin memanas-manasi ku?

"Ah, tadi menyenangkan sekali ya di apartemen, iya 'kan, Toushirou?" tanya Grimmjow pada Toushirou. Hei, apa-apaan itu! Si pemuda biru brengesek itu merangkul Toushirou! Dan kulihat Toushirou _blushing_. Ah, manis sekali, eh tapi dia _blushing_ karena ulah mesum Grimmjow.

"Nah, Toushirou, sebaiknya _kita_ pulang sekarang, Kurosaki membutuhkan ketenangan untuk beristirahat," kata Grimmjow sambil menekankan kata-kata 'kita'. Cih, berusaha menjauhkan Toushirou dariku ya?

"Tunggu, biar kusuruh Renji mengantarkan Toushirou," kataku berusaha agar Toushirou tidak bersama Grimmjow. Tentu saja! Kalau diapa-apa 'kan oleh si Biru Mesum itu bagaimana?

"Jangan merepotkan Renji, Ichigo. Lebih baik aku saja yang mengantarkan Toushirou, sekalian menginap untuk menemani Toushirou."

"Grimmjow-san benar, untuk apa kita menyusakan Abarai-san?" kali ini Toushirou buka suara. Aku menatap Toushirou tajam. Apa-apaan dia? Merelakan diri untuk diterkam harimau berwarna biru, heh?

"Jangan cerewet kalian berdua, Toushirou pulang dengan Renji. Titik. Dan Grimmjow, kau boleh pulang sekarang," kataku sambil meraih ponsel ku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Cepat-cepat aku mencari nama kontak Renji lalu menelponnya. Kutatap tajam Grimjow yang menatapku remeh. Sial!

"Ah, halo, Renji? Lo bisa nganterin Toushirou tidak ke rumah?" ucapku ketika telfon ku diangkat. "_Gomen_, ini terpaksa banget," ucapku ketika mendengar Renji yang mendumel tidak jelas. "Ya, ya, makasih." Kututup telfon itu lalu memandang kedua orang yang di depanku. Dengan cepat kutarik Toushirou lalu mendekatkan Toushioru padaku.

"Aw, apaan sih, Kurosaki? Sakit tahu!" pekik Toushirou kesakitan. _Gomen_, Toushirou, tapi aku tak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan si Grimmjow.

"Kau belum pulang, Grimmjow? Kupikir tadi aku sudah mengusirmu," kataku sakartis. Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Hm? Oh, tadi kau mengusir? Baiklah, aku akan pergi tapi sebelumnya…" Grimmjow meraih tangan Toushirou lalu mencium punggung tangan Toushirou, setelah itu menyeringai ke arahku yang memasang tampang keki.

"_Jaa_, Toushirou," ucapnya lalu pergi menghilang dari pandanganku dan Toushirou. Kulirik Toushirou yang wajahnya memerah. Ck, masa hanya punggung tangannya dicium saja wajahnya memerah? Ah, jangan-jangan Toushirou menyukai Grimmjow? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Toushirou itu milikku! Selamanya! Bolehkah aku bersikap egois sebagai seorang kakak? Bolehkan aku menyimpan rasa egois untuk tidak menyerahkan Toushirou pada siapapun?

Aku hanya memilikinya. Hanya ia yang kupunya setelah keluarga ku meninggalkanku waktu aku kecil dulu. Hanya dia yang menemani ku dengan senyum manisnya. Hanya dia, Histugaya Toushirou. Aku tidak mau dia pergi. Jangan sampai ada yang meninggalkanku lagi, karena itu rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Kurosaki, kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil mendongak padaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. Namun, senyum ku langsung pudar melihat bercak-bercak merah di lehernya. Dengan segera aku memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan denganku. Kupandang matanya dengan serius.

"Ku-kurosaki?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Grimmjow di apartemennya tadi?" tanyaku. Ia tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

"Apa? Tentu saja sekedar bermain ke apartemennya," jawabnya. Mata hijau _zamrud_ nya tidak melihatku.

"Oh ya? Permainan seperti apa yang kalian lakukan, hm?" tanyaku menginterogasinya. Tampaknya ia tidak suka dengan hal ini, dengan segera ia melepaskan tanganku yang berada di kedua pundaknya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Kurosaki!" jawabnya ketus.

"Dengar, Toushirou, kau tak boleh menemui Grimmjow lagi," kataku tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Raut wajah tidak suka tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Berbahaya," jawabku.

"Dia orang baik," bantahnya.

"Kau hampir kehilangan keperjakaanmu, Toushirou! Pokoknya aku tak mengizinkanmu bertemu dengannya lagi," kataku. Kupandangi mata hijau _zamrud_ nya lekat-lekat. Indah, tapi sedikit menyeramkan karena memancarkan kemarahan.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau sendiri bertemu dengan Rukia, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" bentaknya. Dan matanya… berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis?

"Apa salahnya aku bertemu dengan Rukia? Dia 'kan pacarku," kataku.

"Grimmjow-san juga pacarku!"

_Deg!_

Tunggu… apa? Dia… sudah jadian dengan Grimmjow? Kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit sekali? Kenapa rasanya… hati ini tercabik-cabik? Perasaan yang sama ketika keluarga ku meninggalkanku. Perasaan ketika orang yang ku sayangi pergi. Apa benar Toushirou meninggalkanku?

"Ehem… apa aku mengganggu?" sebuah suara dari arah pintu menginterupsi kami. Kulihat Renji sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jadi tidak gue nganterin Hitsugaya pulang?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Pulanglah," kataku sambil menatap Toushirou. Toushirou hanya menatapku sekilas lalu berjalan ke arah Renji, setelah itu mereka pergi. Aku mendudukan diriku di atas kasur. Berkali-kali aku memukul dadaku berharap rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku hilang. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasa sakit ini masih tetap ada dan semakin menjadi.

Toushirou, kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku.

**End of Ichigo P.O.V**

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Grimmjow menyeringai puas sambil menatap langit malam yang tak berbulan dan berbintang. Dalam hati ia puas, sangat puas.

"Toushirou milik ku," gumamnya.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

**A/N **:

_Hontou ni gomenasai_, saya _update_ nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… banget melebihi tenggat waktu yang saya janjikan.

Masih adakah yang mau membaca _fict_ ini? Masih ada yang setia? Ngga ada ya, ya udah deh *nangis di pelukan Ichigo

_Gomen_, kalo gaje. Ini ide udah mentok-mentoknya, sumvah!

Ah, iya, lupa! Saya ganti nama jadi _Yayaoi_ dari yang tadinya _HitsuIchi-Chan _mudah-mudahan ada yang _ngeh_.


End file.
